1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for performing a multi-picture in a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As television broadcasting services have changed from the analog mode to the digital mode, the technologies in televisions have been greatly improved and developed both in quality and quantity. More specifically, the digital mode can operate a larger number of channels as compared to the analog mode, thereby providing an increased number of channels for television broadcasting. Also, the digital mode television provides the users with high resolution images of high definition (HD) quality.
Recently, in order to meet with the demands of the users, household television receivers have become slimmer for space efficiency, and the television screen has become wider for an increased real-life vision. In addition, digital televisions are currently being developed so that a plurality of other input signals other than broadcast signals, such as signals from personal computers, can be displayed simultaneously. For example, a television performs a multi-picture operation, which includes a plurality of screens. People watch their favorite TV show on a main picture and roll other TV shows on sub pictures. That is, the people can watch what they like while they search for other favorite TV shows. According to the related art, the multi-picture operation was performed by selecting all video signals and displaying them all on the sub pictures with a tuner or a plurality of the tuners. However, a downside of the related art is that it randomly shows all TV shows which a channel map stores. The map channel stores all the channels of the TV without specifying their genres. Not specifying their genres has caused inconvenience that the people had no choice but to roll all the channels on the sub pictures, even though they only want to roll a specific genre of the TV shows. For example, a person is watching an LA Lakers basketball game but also wants to know who is winning in an LA Dodgers baseball game. Even though the person only wants to roll sports channels on the sub pictures, the person has to roll all the channels such as news channels and drama channels in accordance with the related art.